particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Kanjor
The People's National Military Force (Canrillaise: L'Force National de Militaire Populaire) is the military of Kanjor. The Armed Forces of Kanjor is divided into three primary military branches: The People's National Army (Canrillaise: L'Armée Nationale Populaire), The People's National Navy (Canrillaise: L'Marine Nationale Populaire) and The People's National Air Force (Canrillaise: L'Armée Nationale de l'Air Populaire). The other two internal branches are The People's National Guard, which is a civil-military police force that provides both civilian police services and military police services, is now under the General-Directorate of Internal Security, but was previously considered a component of the armed forces but was separated underneath Governor-General d'Aurilimar; and the People's National Militia, an auxiliary group to the People's National Guard, and acts in times of emergency as a reserve for the military branches. Kanjor has long had a history of a naval power and as such, the largest branch of service is the Kanjorian Navy, the other common name for the People's National Navy. In accordance with the Constitution of the Kingdom of Kanjor, the Lady/Lord Protector of Kanjor is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Kanjor. The day-to-day operator of the armed forces is the National Defense Staff (Canrillaise: État-Major de la Défense Nationale), this was founded in late February, 4684 by Governor-General Félix d'Aurilimar. General Rémi Asselin was named as the first Chief of the National Defense Staff in early March, 4684 by Governor-General d'Aurilimar. In the first budget passed by the National Assembly they increased the defense budget from 200,000,000 KRP (~ $33,440,000 LOD) to 30,000,000,000 KRP (~ $5,016,000,000 LOD). In 4694, the current government increased the budget from 30,000,000,000 KRP to roughly 110,000,000,000 KRP in a surprise move that was only possible because of new and better tax laws. Command and control The National Defense Staff (Canrillaise: État-major de la Défense Nationale) headed by the Commandant-Director of the National Defense Staff (Canrillaise: Commandant-Réalisateur d'état-major de la Défense Nationale) is the day-to-day operator of the armed forces and acts as the general staff of the armed forces. The first Commandant-Director of the National Defence Staff was General Réne Sourvin who was appointed in October, 4693. Each branch of service is headed by an elected leader, the Commandant-General of the branch, except for the National navy, who is headed by the Commandant-General of Naval Operations. *Supreme Commandant-General Lucrèce Hébras (as of September, 4693) **Chief of Staff of the of the Armed Forces *Commandant-General of the National Army *Commandant-General of the National Air Force *Commandant-General of Naval Operations of the National Navy *Commandant-Director of the National Defence Staff National Defense Staff *Defense Staff of the National Army *Defense Staff of the National Air Force *Defense Staff of the National Navy *Inspectorate-General of the Armed Forces *Special Operations Command *Directorate-General of Military Intelligence (Canrillaise: Direction générale du renseignement militaire; DGRM) *Directorate of Military Education and Military Training *Directorate of Information Technology and Signals *Directorate-General of Armed Forces Logistics and Support *Directorate of the Armed Forces Health Service Branches *People's National Army (Canrillaise: Armée Nationale Populaire) *People's National Navy (Canrillaise: Marine Nationale Populaire) *People's National Air Force (Canrillaise: Armée Nationale de l'Air Populaire) *People's National Guard (Canrillaise: Garde Nationale Populaire) *People's National Militia (Canrillaise: Milice Nationale Populaire) Category:Kanjor Category:Armed Forces of Kanjor